Treehouse of Horror
by TobiGB
Summary: A Two-shot based on the Classic Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" Halloween Special
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey there everybody and welcome to my new '_Young justice_ story', now this is going to be based off of a Simpson's Halloween special.

I might add two more chapters to this story if the first one goes by pretty good, I'm going to try and get this finish before Halloween. I will let you guys know up front that if I'm not done by Halloween then I'll have to finish it next year since this is a Halloween story.

Oh one more thing the game "Young Justice Legacy" is coming out next month and I think we should all do a Family guy and just by the stuff and hopefully they might bring the show back.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Simpson's they belong to their respective owners.

_(Mount. Justice 4:15 p.m.)_

"Happy birthday to you!" The team sung to the birthday boy Billy Batson who just turned 11 years old today.

"Go ahead Billy and open up your gifts." Megan suggested warmly to the young boy who had a big smile on his face.

"Alright I'll start with Robin's gift." Billy said as he opened up the boy wonder's gift and was surprised to see that it was a bunch of money.

"Robin how did you get so much money?" Zatanna asked him out of curiosity as the others, minus Wally of course, wanted to the know the same thing.

"I'm not allowed to revile where I got from, I don't really needed it but if I told you where it came from then there's going to be all kinds of hell!" Robin stated as he remembered what Bruce told him if Robin told them where all of that money came from.

"Um, okay then. Wally where's your gift?" Bill asked the young speedster who was busy eating one of Megan's homemade cookies.

"D'oh, I mean don't worry Billy why I'm just about to go and Pick it up at this very moment, and it will be the best present ever. I swear on a Robin's grave." Wally said and made a mad dash towards the zeta tube.

"_Recognize Kid Flash B03" _The Computer announced as the others stared at his Disappearing form.

"What do think he meant when he said 'I swear on a Robin's grave'?" Robin asked somewhat nervous from what his best had just said before he left the cave.

_(Fawcett City 4:21 p.m.)_

When Wally stepped out of the old phone booth and into an empty alley he started to walk around the city for short while until he came across an pawn shop that sold unique and exotic items that can't be found anywhere else.

"I bet I'll be able to find a gift for Billy in there." He said to himself and walked into store and saw so many strange objects on the shelves and dangling from the walls, but he just ignored all of them and walked up to the counter and rung the little bell.

"How may I serve you?" The old Asian looking man asked the young speedster as he walked out from the shadows.

"Yeah a friend of mine just turned 11 and I was wondering if you might have something a kid like him would enjoy?" He asked man in some what rushed tone of voice.

"I have items from places that even the bravest of men fear to venture, I also have frozen yogurt which I like to call frogurt. Though I might have just the solution for your young friend, just a moment please." He instructed to Wally as he head to a back room and picked up a Joker doll from the top shelf.

"Wow, I didn't even think they made those anymore." Wally said surprised as he took the doll into his hands.

"Yes, but the doll is also a cursed item!"

"That's bad."

"But it comes with a free frogurt."

"That's good."

"The Frogurt is also cursed."

"That's bad."

"But you get to choose your own toppings"

"That's good."

"But the Toppings are full Potassium Benzoate."

"That's bad."

"Yes it is."

"Well I'm going to leave now." Wally said as he walked out of the store and back into the alleyway.

_(Mount Justice 4:35 p.m.)_

"_Recognize Kid Flash B03" _The computer announced as Wally came speeding in while everybody was enjoying some of the birthday cake.

"Hey Billy I'm back with your birthday gift!" Wally announced as held the Joker doll in front of the young boy.

"Wow a Joker doll! I didn't even know they make those." Billy said in excitement as he took the doll from out of Wally's hands and pulled the string on it's back.

"Why so serious?" the doll said in a creepy and menacing voice.

"Thank you Wally I really love your gift." Billy said as he gave Wally a great big hug.

"Spear says that doll is evil, EVIL!" Conner yelled at the others as they looked at him like he had went insane.

"Conner that's what Spear said about all of the other gifts." Megan pointed out to the boy of steel.

"I know, I think she just wants the attention." Conner stated as he just simply shrugged his shoulders.

The next day Wally was in the cave just watching TV and eating a bag full of chips until he noticed Billy's Joker doll laying beside him on the sofa.

"Hey what you doing here little guy?" Wally said as he lifted up the doll and pulled on it's string.

"Hey there, I don't like you." the doll said answered back.

"Ha, ha pretty funny." Wally responded back sarcastically.

"Hey I'm going to wipe you out of existence just like how DC Comics did in the New 52." The Joker doll stated in a playful tone of voice.

"I didn't even pull the string that time." Wally commented amazed by how the doll worked.

"I said I'm going to kill you! YOU Wally West!" The doll threatened as it twisted it's head in a 360 degree angle.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" Wally asked as he threw the doll into the wall without a single worry.

The Joker doll suddenly climbed up onto the sofa welding a kitchen knife and plunged itself at the young speedster.

Wally then let out a loud scream which was heard by Robin, Artemis, Billy and Kaldur who all ran into the living room to see what was wrong with their friend.

"Wally is everything okay in here?" Kaldur asked him in a concerned voice as he saw his friend scrunched up on his side of the sofa in fear.

"Guys the doll is trying to kill me!" He yelled out in panic.

"I think the pressure is starting to get to him you guys." Billy commented to the other three young heroes.

"Yeah but what pressure?" Robin asked as he and the others walked out of the room leaving the frightened speedster alone.

"Wait guys don't leave me alone with him!" Wally pleaded to the other three not wanting to be left alone with the killer psychotic doll.

Soon the Joker doll let out a horrific murderous psychotic laugh, but then he came to a sudden stop to see that his string had reached his end. He then pointed towards it in a gesture for Wally to pull the string for him.

Wally simply did what he was asked and pulled the string and for the killer clown doll to continue on with his laughter.

Sometime later Wally was in the shower singing a little cheerful song to himself without a care in the whole world.

"My bologna has a first name it's W-A-L-L-Y my bologna has first it's W-A-L-L-Y!" He sung completely unaware of the Joker doll aiming a harpoon gun directly at him.

When Wally saw it he quickly dodged it and ran out of the shower at super speed completely naked, he then ran past Megan, Zatanna, and Rocket who was surprised by what they saw.

"Okay I think lost my interest in boys a little bit." Zatanna commented to the other two girls in the room.

Then suddenly Robin, Kaldur, and Conner all walked by the girls completely shirtless which caused the the girls to smirk a little.

"Interest has now returned." Zatanna stated to the other two who nodded their heads in agreements.

The Joker doll was in Megan's room getting a little cozy with her Black Canary doll as they both sought in her doll house.

"Hey there beautiful, and you are beautiful. You look little hot in that leather jacket, what you say we get it off ya?" He said seductively to her before Wally scooped him up and placed him in a gray bag.

"You think that your dirty socks will be enough to stop me? Well I am feeling a little woozy." He said before passing out.

_(Bottomless pit 6:28 pm)_

"Goodbye dolly!" Wally triumphantly stated as he threw it down the pit.

"So long Vinnie!" Black Mask stated as he threw a dead body into the pit.

"I was a fool to think that people would want to see nude pictures of Miss Manface." A man said as he dumped the photos into the pit before they bounced back up into his hands which took him by surprise.

_(Mount Justice 6:32 pm)_

"_Recognize Kid Flash B03" _The Computer announced as Wally stepped out of the Zeta Tube.

"Well that's the end of that." Wally stated feeling good about his recent accomplishment of the day.

"Guess Who!" The Joker doll asked as he covered Wally's eyes with his hands.

"Guys help the doll is trying to kill me and I think the Spear has been laughing at me!" Wally said as he ran into the living room where the other members of the team were as they were shocked by what they were seeing.

"_Recognize Batman 02" _The computer announced the arrival of the Dark Knight as he walked in seeing as Wally was trying to have his tongue yanked out by the Joker doll.

"I thought I told those people to stop making these things." Batman stated in his usual low gruff voice as he picked up the doll and lifted up the up the doll's shirt to revile a switch.

"Why would someone put a 'good and evil' switch on a doll anyway?" Batman asked as he switched the doll to good and placed it on the ground.

"I love you Wally." The doll said in a much sweeter and nicer tone of voice now.

"Come here you." Wally said as he pulled the doll into a warm embrace.

Sometime later Wally was in the living room surrounded by bags of chips, bottles of soda, a few pizza boxes and a half eaten sandwich. He was watching TV until the Joker doll walked up to him carrying a plat with another bottle of soda on top of it.

"Here you go Wally." He said as he placed the plate on the table.

"Did you take Wolf for his walk?" Wally asked not really interested.

"Yeah but he buried me a few times." the doll answered back.

"Yeah, he likes to burry old things." He stated back to the doll who mumbled something about stupid speedsters.

Later that night tired and exhausted the Joker doll returned to the little doll house that it was sharing with the Black Canary doll.

"Sorry I'm late honey, Wally wanted me to give him a sponge bath." He said with a shiver of disgust. "Coming home to you makes it all worth it."

He then gave the doll a little kiss but her head had fell off after the kiss.

"Let me get that for you." He offered and placed the doll head back in place. "There we go." He said with a smile on his face as he snuggled up to her.

**A/N: **Well there you go guys the first chapter, now this one was based on the one called "the Clown without Pity" as for the Joker doll that was based on Heath's Ledger's Joker from "The Dark Knight".

Now I'm going to try and get two more chapters up before Halloween and if I don't get it done before that, then I guess you'll have to wait until next year. I don't know what the second chapter will be based on, but I already know what the third chapter will based on so I hope you guys can be patient

Well anyway read and review and I will see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey there everybody and welcome to the second chapter of my treehouse of horror story, sadly I didn't get a single review for the first chapter though.

Well anyway I decided to make this a two-shot instead since it's kind of hard for me to think of good Simpsons Halloween stories that could work for Young Justice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything what so ever in this story.

"That's right everybody _'Baby's first pop up Book' _is a wonderful roller coaster ride of fun and suspense from 'A for Aardvark to Z for Zebra' and that concludes my book report." Jaime concluded as he finished his presentation in front of his class.

"Jaime, You mean to tell me that you did your book report on a book that was made for preschoolers?" His teacher asked in disbelief of the boy's choice in literature since he knew Jaime is much smarter than that.

"Jaime perhaps you should tell the human of education about the bet you made with the Impulse?" The Scarab suggested to it's host as it recalled the bet that Jaime lost to Bart which resulted in him having to do a book report on a children book.

"You know I can't do that!" Jaime told the Scarab on his back in a low whisper so that no one else can hear him.

"Can't do what Jaime?" His teacher asked him in slight confusion of the way his student was acting.

"I um, can't wait until it's time for lunch since I missed breakfast." He laid to his teacher with a nervous look on his face hoping that his teacher will believe the lie.

"Jaime I should give you an F for your report but I'm not going to do that, instead I'm going to give you another chance to redo your report and present it to the class tomorrow. You may take your seat now." The teacher instructed the young boy in front of him.

"Yes sir." Jaime said dejectedly as he headed back to his desk.

Later that day after school Jaime was setting in the school's library trying to find a book to do his presentation on for tomorrow.

"Let's see, which of these books would be a good choice to do my report on?" Jaime said as he studied the row of books that was in front of him.

"Hey I think this international best seller will guarantee you an A+ or higher." Bart Allen said as he suddenly appeared behind Jaime holding up a _'Where's Waldo'_ book in his hand.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Jaime asked surprised by the speedsters appearance which caused him to jump back a bit.

"I thought I'd come and see how your book report went, and I'm guessing that it wasn't so crash was it?"

"Gee amigo whatever gave you that idea?" Jaime asked the young speedster sarcastically with a annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, hey no need to feel moded after all I did win the bet fair and square, but don't worry I'm here to help you out." Bart explained as he handed Jaime the Waldo book.

"You think that this book will be any better?" Jaime asked in a skeptical tone of voice as he examined the book in his hands.

"I believe that it does suite the current reading level you have chose to partake in Jaime Rayes." Commented the Scarab which only annoyed Jaime even more but he just decided to ignore it instead.

"I am not going to do my book report on this, I mean look at it." Jaime stated as he opened the book to reveal Waldo just standing openly by himself on a beach.

"Man he's just not trying anymore." Bart stated before turning his attention to another section of the school library. "Hey why don't we try over there? I'm sure there might be something you might be able to use."

The section he pointed to was a weird and creepy occult section that was decorated with human skulls all over the place, along with a few ravens perched on top of the bookshelves cawing at the two boys as they both walked in.

"I didn't even knew that we had an occult section at the school." Jaime stated feeling creep out the longer he stayed in there, then unexpectedly he was hit in the back of the head by a floating book that came off one of the shelves.

"Hey this looks like a good one." Bart said as he picked up the book and opened it to revile several apparitions crying out in agony.

"**Evil, evil madness, madness, beware!**" The sprits cried out to the two startled boys.

"Cool." Bart commented before slamming the book shut while several cries of 'owes' could be heard from inside the book.

_(Mount Justice 7:42 pm)_

"Jaime this book has interesting and somewhat useful information, for example if you are bitten by a zombie then you yourself shall become a zombie as well. Then you must wonder the Earth feeding on the living until the spell is broken." The Scarab explained to the young boy.

"I've seen enough zombie movies to know that." He responded back to the Scarab on is back as he continued to read the book setting in his lap.

They were in the living room area of the cave skimming through several chapters trying to find something that would make a good subject for Jaime's book report.

"So how's that book report going?" Bart asked as he entered eating an energy bar and sought down on the sofa next to Jaime.

"Not so good amigo, I can't believe I even let you talk me into getting this thing." Jaime told him as he placed the book down on the table then turned to see Robin and Wonder Girl enter room, but he noticed that Robin had a somber look on his face.

"Hey what's wrong with Tim?" Bart asked as he approached the two of them.

"Well you see our pet Ace the Bathound had died a year ago when he got by one of Two-Faces get away cars." Tim explained with sorrow laced in his voice.

"Hey Tim what if I told you that we might be able to help you see Ace again." Bart told the boy wonder as he placed his arm around Tim's shoulder.

"I Seriously doubt that." Tim said a bit skeptical as he removed Bart's arm from away his shoulders.

"Oh but it's true! HAHAHAHAH!" Bart laughed like a madman as the other looked at him like he lost his mind.

_(Gotham Pet cemetery 8:25 pm)_

It was a dark and windy night at Gotham's pet cemetery for the moon was full and for some unknown reason there was even lighting shooting even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Now Jaime, Tim, Bart, and Cassie was standing on top of a hill right in front of a headstone that Said 'Ace' written on it. Jaime was wearing blanket which he used as a cape and he had a _'Thriller Album cover' _on top of his head.

"Why am I wearing this stuff?" Jaime asked Bart with a mixture of confusion and annoyance he took the blanket and album off and threw them on the ground.

"I thought it would add to the ambiance, plus I saw it on a TV show and thought it would be funny." Bart explained with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Can we get on with this? This place is starting to give me the creeps." Cassie told the two boys out of annoyance.

"Alright, here we go. Collin... Rayburn... Nars... Trebek!" Jaime recited with his hands raised in the sky as more lightning started to flash in the night sky.

"Zabars.. Kresge.. Caldor.. Walmart!" When Jaime uttered that last syllable that was when the lightning struck down on the graveyard next to the pet graveyard.

"I guess it's not working." Jaime said a little disappointed that the spell didn't even work.

"Jaime Reyes, I sense strange activity coming from the graveyard next to use." The Scarab stated to Jaime as he turned to see Zombies coming out of their graves.

"ZOMBIES!" Jaime screamed as he and the other three turned to see the living dead coming back to life.

"Jaime please, the preferred to called the living impaired." Bart corrected his friend.

The four young heroes soon took off like the wind, Bart with his super speed and Tim being carried by Wonder Girl with Jaime flying besides them while in his Blue Beetle Armor.

_(Mount Justice the next day 9:00 pm)_

"The zombies that has be terrorizing the good citizens of Gotham City have now spread across the country, they have been roaming around since late last night and we hav" the Male reporter on TV explained before being bitten by a few zombies.

Nightwing turned the TV off and looked at the four kids in front of him who all had guilty looks on their faces.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you four know something about this zombie infestation." He said in voice that would probably make Batman proud.

"We just thought dabbling in the dark arts would be good for a few chuckles is all." Bart explained nervously as Nightwing sent him a batglare that was on par with Batman's.

"I'm just going to be quiet now." Bart explained as he hid behind Tim for protection.

"With Dr. Fate and Zatanna off planet at the moment on League business we can't use a spell caster to send these zombies back to the grave." Nightwing explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait the spell book that Jaime got from his school, maybe it will have a book to reverse the spell that was cast earlier." Bart explained as to the others as he stepped from behind Tim.

"Alright then, everybody to the Zeta tube!" Nightwing ordered as they all ran to put an end to this zombie nightmare.

_(El Paso 9:30 pm)_

The Team had fought through over a dozen zombies before they reached Jaime's school and were on the gaurd for more zombies to appear trying to eat them.

To Wonder Girl's shock she saw Beastboy with a zombie arm hanging out of his mouth as he stared at them.

"Garfield! Are you a zombie too?" She asked the green skinned boy in front of her.

"No I'm not a zombie, but you know what they say 'when in Rome'. Hey look it's Ted Kord!" He replied as he pointed towards the zombie of the first Blue Beetle.

"Time to squash the beetle!" Nightwing stated as he started to beat Ted with his eskrima sticks.

"The zombie Aquagirl!" Robin shouted as the zombie version of their deceased comrade advanced on Nightwing.

"Sorry Tula." Nighwing said as he electrified her.

"It's the zombie Robin!" Tim yelled again as the zombie version of Jason Todd started creeping towards Nightwing.

"I'm sending you back to the nest Jason!" Nightwing stated to his previous successor as he delivered a devastating round house kick to the zombie's head.

"When I come back as the Red Hood I'm kicking all of your asses!" Zombie Jason declared before dying again.

"We'll hold off the zombies while you three try and find that book." Nightwing instructed Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Wonder Girl while he and Robin fight off the rest of the zombies.

The three young heroes soon found themselves in front of the occult section of the school library, they quickly ran inside and barricade the door so no zombie would be able to get in.

"Found it! Kolchak.. Mannix. Banacek.. Dano!" Jaime yelled and to his and Bart's surprise Cassie had turned into a giant smell.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked the two shocked boys in front of her.

"Oh we were just admiring what a beautiful young woman you've become." Bart lied as she gave them a cute little awe.

"Alright, Trojan.. Ramses.. Magnum.. Sheiks!" Jaime yelled out and then suddenly a blue flash of light went off not only turning Cassie back to normal but also sent the Zombies back to their graves.

_(Mount Justice 11:17 am)_

Jaime and Bart was watching the news on TV which was about how all of the zombies returned back to their graves and how the rest just turned back into rotten corpses.

"Man I am glad that it's over and we didn't turn into any zombies." Jaime said feeling relived about this whole experience.

"Yeah me too, this is so crash." Bart agreed with him.

"Look TV." Jaime said in a zombie like tone of voice.

"TV Crash it is." Bart replied in a zombie tone of voice as well.

**A/N: **Well there you go guys, this one was based on "Dial Z for Zombies" and it's from the same Simpsons episode.

Well I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot and sorry if it was rushed towards the end, well anyway I hope you all have a happy Halloween.


End file.
